


Selective mutism.

by urdad



Category: George memeulous - Fandom, WillNE
Genre: ALOT OF ANGST AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER, Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, George andrew - Freeform, George isn't a YouTuber lmao, George's mute, James marriott - Freeform, M/M, Will Lenney - Freeform, WillNE - Freeform, but we love him, cute as fuck, sorry gamers this about to get sad real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urdad/pseuds/urdad
Summary: George can't speak, no matter what situation he's put in. It's not that he doesn't want to. It's that he can't. He's petrified of talking and no one quite knows why, not even George.Aka Will becomes George's speech therapist and is far too determined to make him speak.





	Selective mutism.

"And finally, George, what's my name?" Will articulated softly, signing along with his words subconsciously. Will had been george's speech therapist for what seemed like decades. They had truly bonded over the silence they both shared and had undoubtedly become remarkably close. George was mute, his level of non-verbalism was abnormal for a 19 year old without any form of speech impediment apart from the occasional stutter. In class he'd simply spectate, observe peoples mannerisms and body language. He had become awfully good at reading body language by the end of kindergarten. Many people would call him gifted, many would call him abnormally shy but no. George was none of these things. He was just mute. 

"W-" George purred in an almost inaudible whisper. He couldn't do it. He couldn't say it. The name that brought him such comfort suddenly appeared a threat. The silence incased George further into his panic. He had let Will down. He'd let everyone down. Just as Will had any hope of George saying, whispering, mumbling his name, it was crushed within that moment without a second thought and George couldn't help it. George could physically feel will's disappointment. It was as though will's thoughts were suddenly audible. George had no choice but to surrender to his non verbalism. He wasn't going to win after all. It was a fight against his thoughts and anxiety. He was going to lose any which way.

_"Will. Your name is Will. William. I don't understand why I can't say it really. I know it. You know I know it. I obviously know it but the words just won't work? The sentence is already there yet it won't come out. Will. Is it humiliating having to teach your own boyfriend how to speak? Answer me, honestly. I don't care. Just need to know. " George_ signed with tears of pure frustration and rage threatening to spill out of his eyes if he even as much as let his desolate grin falter. Will and George had been in a committed relationship for 3 years and for those three years will had never verbally heard a "I love you" only saw it. how could will be so sure of his love? he couldn't. He just had to trust him, trust was the only thing they had. Speech is needed in a relationship but what George can't understand is why it isn't needed in this one?

"Oi, none of that, love. I'm not givin' up on yous that easily. I'm gonna keep 'elpin you until I hear something come of that pretty little mouth of yours. You got that?"

A simple yet meaningful smile was plastered on will's face, a small smile in return on george's. They truly understood each other in a way other people couldn't. It was a small connection they both shared and between them their relationship was beautiful, like a muted birdsong that whistled in the wind on a warm summers morning.

*   
  
"Selective mutism bullshit, Who are you to wrongly diagnose _my_ son with some speech disorder? George just doesn't speak, probably out of laziness if I do say so myself, takes after his father." George's mother hissed abrasively at will, who was situated directly behind George a subtle hand snaked around his waist. There was only so much idiocy will could take, he was baffled on how a parent could be so oblivious to their sons non verbalism, it isn't hard to spot after all.  
  
"Your son has a serious condition, quite clearly you overlooked his non verbalism as a child. It's unfortunately progressed massively, George fails to speak when prompted. He fails to formulate his own name at this point. Mrs. I appreciate you've had a bad relationship with George but this isn't just laziness, this is a genuine problem and I'd appreciate your cooperation-" Will sighed dramatically, whispering small words of praise to George on how well he was holding together. George however wasn't doing very well emotionally. he wanted to communicate with his mother and physically show her his hurt, he wanted to show the pure fear he felt when trying to formulate a coherent sentence. Signing was useless. Writing things down was useless. It was all pointless, even will knew it, he didn't understand why he still tried to persist with his argument despite having been turned down multiple times.  
  
"Gillia- William. I will not have some teenager diagnose my son! I know what he feels. I know what he's doing. He's being stupid. That's it and all about it. George is making a fuss over absolutely nothing." George's mother argued again but this time, it stung. It felt as though barbed wire had been pulled right through George. Saying that she understood. Saying she knew him better than will. That's when George lost it. He just began to sob, collapsing onto will. His body going completely limp. Cheeks already rosey. Will subconsciously wrapped his arms around George's torso, bringing him closer and closer with each audible sob. George just wished his mum understood what pain he was going through. How tough it was for him to speak. But his mum was spiteful, she had the audacity to laugh when given the chance. She didn't care about her son which became apparent to will along time ago but it'd only just hit George now. Will was on the verge of tears himself, seeing his boyfriend vulnerable and caught up with his emotions. Will glared with disgust, gripping tighter onto George, smoothing his hand gently down his back, in-order to calm himself and George. He tried to find some glint of remorse in that woman but every trace had been erased, every good memory. George hurt and will didn't see any reason not to snap in that moment. Will finally gathered the courage to find his most polite words, despite the need to throw every possible insult he could muster. He looked to George then back to George's mum without any hesitation he simply continued to glare.  
  
"I knew the minute I met you, you considered George a stranger rather than a son. I can't imagine the pain he must feel. He physically can't speak no matter the insults. I can quite clearly see that now? you don't know shit about George."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I appreciate any comments and feedback if necessary, I've wanted to write something about a condition I deal with personally and I think it's really lovely seeing people relate to things like these. This is a tad short but I hope I'll be able to get longer chapters out sooner.
> 
> \- Aine <3


End file.
